robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Reporting In
Elita One is sitting behind her desk, a half dozen screens active on her display and seems to be handling that many differnt situations... her hands moving quickly over the keyboard, occasionlly reaching out to tap something into one of the screens directly. Knock, knock. Nautica stands in the doorway, rather than simply barging in. Her expression is a strange mixture of excitement -- maybe even pride -- and concern. "Sorry. I know I've been talking to you a /lot/, but... did you get my message earlier?" Elita One looks up as she hears the knock and waves Nautica in, "Come in.. and I did." She arches a opticridge yet agian as she watches her fellow Camien, "I was not expecting you to come by so soon after sending it.. is everything ok?" "Probably," Nautica replies. "I mean, the lead on the project is kind of unsettling; the way he looked at me was kind of creepy when he realized just how many fields I've studied. Like suddenly I wasn't another bot, but... a tool he could apply to the problem. Still, it sounds like there's a lot more than just insecticons down there, so I'll definitely try to see anything I can find." Then the Camien savant places two small modules on the desk in front of Elita. "I also had something I wanted to drop off. I built a few of these; they'll be useful for anyone who has to interact with the insecticons while trying to rescue them." Elita One reaches forward and picks up one of the modules and holds it in her hand, examining it quietly before she sets it back down, "Who are you working for? You did not state his name before now.." She then waves at the modules, "I assume you will inform me of what these do?" "Oh... the lead researcher is a medic named Pharma. He's famous as the best doctor on the planet, but... he's a little unsettling, at times. He's the one responsible for vivisecting the insecticons." Nautica doesn't sound happy as she dwells on the fact that they've already been taken apart once. So instead, she moves on to the modules on the desk, with a touch of pride entering her tone. "Did Arcee ever tell you about wavespeech?" the engineer asks. "It's the way insecticons talk. Kickback can talk normally, but they /are/ intelligent; they can talk, but we can't hear them because it's entirely just fluctuations in their personal EMF field." She reaches out, tapping the module that remains on the desk with a finger. "This can be attached to a bot's vox modulation circuitry; it lets you 'hear' and 'speak' the EMF frequencies. I don't have a dictionary compiled yet for insecticon vocabulary and grammar, so you'll have to 'learn' it like any other language. But it will at least allow things like a shout of alarm to be 'audible' to the insecticons, or if they 'shout' the rescue crew could hear it. I've already put one in, and I'm going to make a point to 'listen' to Kickback and the other talk, so that I can start learning the vocabulary and grammar myself." Elita One simply nods, "No, Kickback told me about it when I visited him awhile ago.. just before he was removed from the Preservation." She picks it up again and examines it, "If this does what you say it does... that is /very/ good work, Nautica. When we are able to move finally to.. deal with the issue, this should make it far easier for us to get them out without having to force them." She toys with it in her hand a bit, turning it one way then another, but finally sets it back down again next to the second one, "You made this in a rather short amount of time... I am very impressed." "Oh, it's not that short a period of time, I've been working on the design since I first met Kickback, just before he was taken from the Preserve. So, just over an entire decacycle," Nautica says dismissively. Because, yes, the Cybertronian equivalent of three weeks is totally enough time in her mind to have come up with a theory, mastered the concept, and actually created multiple working prototype units. It's possible she has a very skewed perception of difficulty when it comes to this sort of thing. Elita One simply smiles, "That is still impressive, Nautica. I've seen far too many projects run late because they could not get their work done. And you did just that." The Camien engineer is quite apparently unaware of just how remarkable her ability to grasp new fields of knowledge and quickly master them is, as well as how readily she can handle multiple fields of study. She doesn't truly grasp, not on a deep level, that other researchers and scientists really don't work the same way she does. But despite her belief that she's hardly the only one who could have done it, the praise from her delegation leader earns a smile nonetheless. "Thank you." Elita One smiles, "Soon though.. we will put these to use." She stands up and picks the modules up.. and moves to put them in a safe near the Hammer, a rather heavy duty one.. that apparently has a few twists she added to it. "Do you think you cna manage to keep holding out undercover for awhile longer, Nautica?" Nautica nods once. "I'm sure I'll be fine; proving I could be useful to Pharma means I'll have much better access to the projects we care about. And next duty cycle -- as soon as I'm back at the Institute -- I'll be meeting with him to get my access upgraded, then moving down to the lower labs to help him with his work. So I'm sure I'll have another report for you soon." What could possibly go wrong? Elita One sighs and nods, "Just try not to keep throwing wrenches into things, ok?" She sighs as she stands up slowly, "But for the moment, I must end this meeting.. I need to meet with a few of the Senators I am trying to convince to help us." Nautica nods, rising as well. "Alright. I'll do my best to stay safe, and if anything goes wrong, I'll try to radio Chromia." Since she's sticking near the Institute, and all. "And I'll put together a few more of the wavespeech modules, when I have some down-time between duty cycles." Category:NC Institute